TimeSplitters 2
by sirkibble2
Summary: A novelization of Free Radicals acclaimed game. Follow the intense battle to save mankind as Sergeant Cortez fights to stop the TimeSplitters. due to lifestory has been discontinued


**A/N: This is my third novelization that I've started. I haven't finished any of them so starting this one will put me at a disadvantage but I don't need to look at the game in order to remember what goes on since I've played this so many times. In other words, I expect this to get done. Enjoy!**

Prologue

**Deep Space, 2401**

_In the deep outer rim of space, a race of alien species from an unknown origin have gathered and formed a colony upon a modern day space station. For a time now, they have wreaked havoc upon mankind slowly draining life from various parts of Earth. With the power of a special gems known as "Time Crystals", they can travel through time and reverse or change the very fabric of history. The only way to stop them is to retrieve the time crystals and stop them before they can complete whatever tragedy they are planning._

"Sergeant Cortez. This is Alpha Base. Do you copy?" The robust man shot up awakened from his half asleep. Cortez and his partner Corporal Hart, who was piloting the ship they were on, were on their way to the Timesplitters base. He got up and walked to the intercom shaking his head vigorously trying to wake up.

"Yeah. I'm here," Cortex responded.

"You are cleared to land. The docking bay door is open. This is your chance," the slightly distorted voice informed over the intercom.

Hart and Cortez glanced at each other. Cortez turned back to the intercom. "Good. We'll be making our entrance!" He disconnected the com.

"Okay Corporal. You ready?" Cortez asked in excitement.

"I am," she replied her voice muffled through the mask she wore. She was concentrating on landing the ship. She squinted her eyes and her deep red hair fell over her eyes as she leaned over tightening her grip on the controls.

Cortez walked to the side of the ship and grabbed a Plasma Autorifle. The gun was a slick silver color. It could fire large plasma shots at about three shots per second. Slow compared to the average automatic but fast considering the heat the plasma emits. The gun couldn't shoot for more than eight seconds without heating up.

The ship swirled around the backside of the space station--the twin engine ship roaring the empty space.

"We're approaching the landing bay now, Cortez," she alerted him.

"Good! I'm ready!"

Inside the bay, the Timesplitters were casually walking around. They heard a sharp swoosh sound and their heads immediately turned to see a large ship coming into their bay.

As the ship landed the Timesplitters immediately charged this ship. They were met by plasma firing turrets from the ship cleaning out the whole bay in a matter of moments. A lone Timesplitter was able to make it out alive.

"Yeah! Let's go get the remaining ones ourselves," Cortez said with enthusiasm.

"Let me get my gun," Hart responded jumping from the controls and grabbing her own Plasma Autorifle.

Cortez lunged to the button that opened the ships door. They jumped out before the door had a chance to hit the ground. They crouched around the bay making little noise. Cortez wore goggles, had a tight shirt with a sci-fi type of vest on, baggy pants and boots. It all gave him mobility he liked but it was decently quiet enough to not make huge disturbances.

Hart wore a tight shirt with small vest and pants that had a split down the side of her legs and boots. She also had leggings that attached to her vest that kept everything together. She also felt comfortable and mobile.

"The docking bay's clear. Let's take the elevator," Hart suggested whispering. Cortez nodded his head in agreement. The surviving Timesplitter was above their heads cloaked. Its head was shaped like a tube and it had no eyes. It had tentacles hanging from its mouth and its tongue stuck straight out the middle of its mouth. Its body was extremely frail and skinny but the scronny aliens boasted the ability to cloak on their own.

They entered the open air elevator surveying the sides and above making sure there weren't any of the aliens watching. Cortez hit the elevator button and it shot up quickly to the next floor.

"Cortez. There's a patrol on Level Two," he heard over his intercom. He pressed a button on his intercom to let the Alpha Base squad know he got the message.

The elevator reached the floor and they were greeted by Timesplitters as the Alpha Base foretold. Cortez and Hart immediately shot the aliens with their autorifles. "They're coming strong, haha!" Cortez shouted. "I like 'em fierce."

"Let's be careful though. We only have so much ammo with these things," Hart warned.

"Don't worry. I've packed a lot of heat."

They continued moving down the hallway. "Splitter to your right side," Cortez heard over the com.

"Gotcha," he replied. He reached into a small pack on his side and pulled out a grenade.

On a higher floor, the Timesplitter that escaped the beginning onslaught, entered a giant room. Glass, held up by support beams, covered the room being able to see space from above. A walkway extended from the door and was met by a small, circular platform on the end. On the platform was a group of other Timesplitters. One team was preparing a machine that held small green crystals that were spinning in midair supported by nothing. The other team was preparing a giant circular machine, supported by a crane that held it in the air.

The Timesplitter frantically tried to get their attention. They looked at him in strange manner. They talked in a telepathic language that sounded like grunts and groans to a human ear. No man or machine could translate or understand their speech.

Cortez rounded the corner of the hallway and saw a Timesplitter. The Timesplitter immediately rushed him and Cortez through the grenade.

"Cortez! No! Don't!" Hart shouted in shock. She didn't see him take the grenade out of his pouch.

The Timesplitter tried to retreat but Cortez threw it far enough that he couldn't escape. The grenade blew up taking the alien with it. The rumble of the grenade rocked through the whole ship.

"Cortez! You just blew our cover!" Hart cried. "You just made things so much more harder."

"Don't worry about it. We're going to catch them!" Hart was not very assured by his comment but she knew he was a an of action. They continued on reaching another elevator.

The group of Timesplitters, in the portal room, heard the blast. They immediately started up the powerful machine. One of the Timesplitters grabbed the crystals and began tossing them to others. They immense circular machine began spinning and a large glass like aura began to shine in the midst of the spinning machine. Different cities began showing up and the Timesplitters jumped through with the crystals they were holding.

"Cortez! There's been a power surge on the top floor," the Alpha Base member alerted.

"I knew that blast was going to be a problem," Hart said disgruntled.

"Yeah well, we have to keep moving. We'll fix this once we get those crystals."

The elevator reached the top floor and the two burst the door in front of them. The Timesplitters jumped around and began launching self-generated plasma shots at the two soldiers.

"We're too late! Sergeant! They've already began moving the crystals!" Hart said blasting an alien in the head.

"Alright! I'm going after them. Cover me!" Cortez shouted. He chased down an alien. The alien ran immediately ran and grabbed a crystal and jumped through the portal. Cortez stopped in front of it catching a glimpse of the picture that showed through glass aura.

He turned around and saw two Timesplitters about to jump Hart.

"Corporal! Watch out!" he screamed. He took his autorifle and shot the Timesplitters. Another ran through the door and Hart shot it immediately in the head. She immediately pointed her gun at the door switch and shot it and the door shut quick squashing a Timesplitters' appendages. It was trying to pry open the door but it struggled to do so.

Hart let out a sigh. She ran back to the machine. "I have to figure out where they went." She frantically pressed buttons on the machine's pad trying to figure out the destinations of the crystals.

"When one of them jumped through, I saw what looked like a dam," Cortez enlightened.

"There's a lot of dam's Cortez..." she said sarcastically punching away at buttons on the board.

"Well, it was all frozen if that helps."

Hart shot up and turned to him. "It was frozen?" She stopped pressing the buttons and thought for a moment. Cortez stood there in suspense.

"Well...?" Cortez asked anxiously.

The Corporal snapped her fingers as she remembered. "I got it! That's Siberia! Only Siberia gets a frozen lake around this time of year."

"Yeah! Well then, fire up that Time Machine! We need to get 'em!"

"You go. I'm staying here to hold them off," she said pressing a bunch of buttons.

"You sure?" Cortez said a little confused.

"Of course! I've saved your butt many times! I know how to take of myself!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! I just saved your butt not too long ago," he shot back jokingly.

"I'll be fine, Serg. Go."

"Alright."

She pressed a few more buttons.

"Okay. I've set the coordinates." Hart turned to him. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Wait, before you go, Cortez," his intercom sounded, "be warned we can't help you once you cross the portal. We can't make proper connections through different times."

"That's fine. I'll be alright," Cortez reassured.

He shut off his communicator and nodded at Corporal Hart. He turned to the glass aura and saw the image he saw before when the alien jumped through. He jumped in and the aura absorbed him.

**A/N: The end of the prologue. Hopefully you enjoyed it. **


End file.
